Fuego Ignite the Light
by supermegafoxyawesomehot5
Summary: A sudden outburst from Blaine shows Kurt a side a him he has never seen before. ONE SHOT Blaine/Kurt


**Fugeo… Ignite the Light**

**"They may forget what you said, but they will never forget how you made them feel."**

Kurt walked into the room after Blaine, slamming the door shut behind him. Enough was enough. He was gonna get answers. Right. Now. "Alright Blaine, start talking," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

Blaine sat on the bed, his feet firmly on the ground, his elbows on his knees, his head down, eyes closed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He kept his voice even.

Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "My God! What is it with you? This whole week you've been acting weird I know we have exams coming up and audition for Regionals soon and I can understand that the stress is getting to you but no need to take it out on other people. You were unforgivably rude to Jeff, Blaine! He is so sweet and kind and you've done nothing but sneer at him and make horrible remarks to everything he's said tonight and also you – hey! Where are you going? Oh no, you are not walking out of here, you need a serious attitude clean up!" Kurt said stopping Blaine from opening the door.

Blaine spun round to face him, his anger burning through him. True, he had been acting strange all week but through no fault of his own! Ever since Jeff made that comment about loving Lady Gaga earlier this week he and Kurt had been inseparable. Texting each other, calling each other, going over to each other's rooms to sing together. "Why should it bother you?" A voice in his head sneered. Angrily he tossed the thought aside. He was Kurt's friend. He was just looking out for him. But today when Blaine had confessed that he didn't really like Gaga's new single "Born This Way" Kurt had said, "Oh My God! Why? Wait till you hear Jeff sing it! You will die, his voice is … it's pure magic Blaine! And you know he does the most beautiful version of "Teenage Dream" on guitar. He sang it last night to me!" It had hit a nerve. So Jeff was serenading Kurt huh? At night? And that too with Blaine's song? That was the last straw.

"Well I'm sorry Kurt but I guess not everyone can be as perfect as Jeff! With his magical voice and his beautiful guitar skills!" Blaine spat. God he hated Jeff so much!

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell Blaine? Why are you – no, you know what? I'm not listening to this anymore. I'm going to go back downstairs to Jeff and the guys. I'll see you later." Kurt opened the door and stepped out.

HELL NO! Blaine was not a fan of violence of any sort but Kurt was NOT going to choose Jeff over him! The frustration, confusion and down – right rage from this whole week had taken over his mind. Blaine yanked Kurt's arm, tugging him back into the room, slamming the door and shoving Kurt against it, knocking the breath out of him.

"Blaine…" Kurt's voice came out as a breathless whisper.

"All this week you have done nothing but talk about Jeff. What's so special about the guy huh? Come on Kurt. Tell me!" Blaine urged. "What? Have you run out of praise for your precious Jeff?" Blaine scorned when Kurt gave no reply.

Kurt was so shocked. He had never seen Blaine like this. "Blaine what-"

"Oh, he's so sweet and kind and cute. Oh, his voice, his guitar, his shiny hair," Blaine mocked.

"Why are you-" Kurt tried again.

"Is he hot? Is that it? Do you like him? Are you attracted by his voice and hair? A lot of people play the damn guitar you know, NOT JUST HIM!" Blaine practically yelled the last bit.

"I – well – yeah, I mean, he is hot and his hair is … well amazing and his voice is incredible-"

"Better than mine?" Blaine knew he was being unreasonable as well as a little childish now and he was surprised and more than a little disturbed by his own behaviour but he couldn't stop himself.

"What? No, I didn't-"

"Are you attracted to him?" Blaine demanded.

"I – well – when you put it like that … um … generally…" Kurt flustered, going red.

"Stop stammering and answer," Blaine's voice was dangerously low.

Kurt was mesmerised by the burning glow in Blaine's eyes.

"Answer the damn question Kurt," Blaine growled.

"I – I don't think you …" Kurt began.

"You know what?" Blaine gave a dark laugh. "It doesn't matter whether you do or not because you can't see him."

Kurt had had enough. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me?" He challenged, trying to pull away from Blaine's grip.

"I am," Blaine vowed. He tightened his grip on Kurt's wrist and put his spare hand on the side of the wall blocking all sort of escape.

Kurt gaped at him, stunned. "Wh-what did you just say?"

"I mean it Kurt. He comes in a 20 mile radius of you again and I'll kill him." Blaine swore savagely.

"Why?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine thumped the wall with his fist. "Because you are mine damn it! Only mine. No one can have you because you belong to me!" And to prove it he closed the millimeter distance between them and crashed his mouth on Kurt's.

Kurt almost blacked out from the intensity of Blaine's kiss. His lips were so firm and sure. Blaine's hands crept into his hair and anchored his head even closer. Not even caring about his now-probably-ruined hair, Kurt clutched Blaine's broad shoulders.

Blaine broke the kiss leaving Kurt gasping for breath and trailed his mouth over Kurt's jaw and neck, pressing hungry kisses against his heated skin. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING? His mind was screaming. This should NOT be happening. Stop it! Stop it right now before-

"Blaine!" Kurt cried. The touch was so overwhelmingly unbearable. He could hear the sob of surrender in his voice.

Black triumph surged through Blaine. All thought of ending the passionate kiss forgotten. "Yes. Blaine. Say it again," he demanded.

"Blaine…" Kurt obliged his voice just above a whisper.

"That's right. Blaine. Not Jeff. Blaine." Blaine bit softly into the tender flesh just above Kurt's collar bone.

"Blaine … Not Jeff … Blaine," Kurt gasped and knotted his hands into Blaine's wild un-tamed tangle of curls.

"Good. Don't ever forget that." Blaine growled, and captured Kurt's lips again…

**A/N: This is a fic that I came up with... its just a one shot of 'jealous' Blaine who I think is the most sexiest thing... like ever ;)**

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


End file.
